vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer (Monster Strike)
|-|Base= |-|Archangel= |-|Fallen Angel= |-|Lightbringer= Summary Lucifer is a sprite/fallen angel and one of the most powerful anti heroes of the series. An angel with tremendous power that is closest to God. She listens to the command of God with a yawn, whilst relaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C | Unknown Name: Lucifer, "Lucy" Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Fallen Angel Powers and Abilities: |-|Archangel= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Skilled in stealth, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can attack with electricity), Weapon Creation (Create whips made of pure electricity. Can create energy blades), Danmaku (Shown multiple times here), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with her punches), Forcefield Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Via Electricity), Attack Reflection (Via Shields). |-|Fallen Angel= All previous abilities with Unholy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Showed here), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive vacuum of space and without food for long periods of time), Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation and Absorption, Aura, Telekinesis, Transformation and Cloth Manipulation (Can change her clothes when transformed into Underworld Rebel Lucifer), Elemental Manipulation (Fires a large elemental sphere of Dark energy), Summoning (Can summon demons made of darkness), Biological Manipulation/Corruption (Turn birds into monsters), Technology Manipulation (Can appear on televisions and controls it's images), Gravity Manipulation (Can bring meteors), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Removed the ghosts possessing Xaphan's body), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Resistance to Time Stop (Could still talk and move with time stopped), Fear Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by ghosts trying to interfere with her mind) |-|Lightbringer= All previous abilities with greater enhancement, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly. Desintegrated Keter completely ignoring his regeneration). |-|Videogame= Null Damage Wall (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Reactive Evolution, Warp, Statistics Amplification (Increases Speed and Strength), Sound Manipulation (Can produce a song that calls Satan), Damage Boost, Shockwave, Plasma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can resist fire), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Caused this damage by unleashing her power) | At least Island level (Far stronger than before. Could hurt Post-Resurrection Keter and overcome him in combat) | At least Large Star level+ (Should be comparable to her durability. Not shown afraid by Arthur even after she received Britannia's powers) | Unknown Speed: FTL travel, reactions and combat speed (Lucifer reacted to light lasers) | At least FTL travel, reactions and combat speed | At least FTL travel, reactions and combat speed (Massively faster than before) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class+ | Unknown Durability: Town level+ (Survived multiple attacks from monsters on par with her), higher shields | At least Island level (Supported many hits from Keter) | At least Large Star level+ (Supported many hits from Yesod, who could easily overpower Arthur), up to Solar System level with her strongest forcefields (Could block and trap Full Power Yesod) | Unknown Stamina: Immense (Superior to beings who can fight armies of 300,000 enemies alone. Her stamina must be comparable to Metatron's and Sandalphon's who defeated an army of a million demons in minutes without showing any sign of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee range, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks Standard Equipment: Elemental orbs Intelligence: Gifted. As a sprite Lucifer has vast knowledge over dark forces, is described as really smart, expert combatant knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: Unknown | Light-based attacks | None Notable | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Lucifer comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Lucifer swiftly fires an energy laser at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Lucifer swiftly fires a stronger energy blast at an idle opponent. *'Deity Wave Cannon:' Lucifer Strike Shot technique. Lining up the attack with its target, the Goddess discharges a powerful wave cannon which consists of a wide energy beam that lasts for several seconds. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of energy briefly surrounds Lucifer and damages nearby foes before dissipating. *'Double Energy Circle:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant energy rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. *'Protector Field:' an incredibly powerful green semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Lucifer's body, is highly resilient. Key: Archangel | Fallen Angel | Lightbringer | Videogame Gallery Monster strike lucifer electricity ATTAKS.gif|Lucifer kicked a giant. Monster strike electricity ATTAKS 2.gif|Lucifer attacks with electricity. Lucifer punched Michael.gif|Lucifer punched Michael. Lucifer removed ghosts from Xaphan's body.gif|Lucifer removed ghosts from Xaphan's body. Others Notable Victories: Nami (One Piece) Nami's profile (Both at 7-C versions. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Rias' Profile (Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess Rias and Fallen Angel Lucifer were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monster Strike Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Queens Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Power Nullification Users